COTBP with Marana Lark
by pirateprincezz10113
Summary: Marana Lark has always dreamed of meeting a pirate. When her friend is captured by pirates, she turns to none other than Captain Jack Sparrow for help. Will she turn out to trust him, and maybe love him?
1. Fog Bound

_**Curse of the Black Pearl with Marana Lark**_

This is completely different from the series. It's a separate trilogy. It's from Marana's point of view, so it's not the complete story.

**Chapter One: Fog Bound**

The Atlantic Ocean was thick with fog. A large ship, the _Dauntless, _was moving slowly through the white waters. Two young girls stood at the front of the ship. One had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and her name was Elizabeth Swann. The other had wavy, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, and her name was Marana Lark. Both girls were very beautiful. They were singing.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-"

"Quite, missies." A harsh voice hissed in their ears. The voice's hands grabbed their shoulders. They turned quickly. One of the _Dauntless _sailors glared at them. He had brown hair and a brown beard. He wore the standard sailor's uniform. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us now, do you?"

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do." came a cool voice from behind the sailor. James Norrington stood pin straight, with Elizabeth's father, Governor Swann, behind him. Gibbs let go of the girls and replied, "They were singin' about pirates! It's bad luck to be singin' about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog, mark my words."

"Consider them marked. On your way" Norrington sounded bored. Gibbs nodded and said, "Aye, Lieutenant." As he walked away, he muttered under his breath, "It's bad luck to have women on board, too, even miniature ones." He took a drink from his hip flask.

Marana, the brunette girl, spoke up with yearning in her voice, "I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth nodded in agreement. James smirked and walked up between the girls. "Think again, Miss Lark, vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop." Marana looked over at Gibbs, who was imitating a pirate being hanged. She pulled back in disgust.

Governor Swann quickly came to her rescue. "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter and her friend. " James mumbled, "My apologies, Governor Swann." and walked away. Elizabeth said, "Actually, I find it all fascinating." He looked down at her. "Yes, that's what concerns me." He left, too. The girls pouted and leaned on the rail. Marana spotted an upside-down lace umbrella floating gently in the water. Her gaze followed as it bumped against the ship. Elizabeth looked in the direction it had come from. She spotted a floating piece of wood. As she squinted, she saw that there was a boy lying across it. Gasping, she cried out, "Look, a boy! There's a boy in the water!" James, Swann, and the crew all ran to see what had happened. James saw the boy and shouted, "Man overboard! Man the ropes! Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard!"

They got the boy onto the ship. James kneeled beside him and said, "He's still breathing."

Gibbs suddenly gasped, "Mary, Mother of God."

He pointed out at the wreck of a ship. It was engulfed in flames. Swann stared out at it and inquired, "What happened here?" James replied, "It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." A piece of the mast broke off and fell into the water. Gibbs observed the scene. "A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinkin' it, I'm just sayin' it: pirates." Swann tried to laugh it off, saying, "There's no proof of that. It's probably an accident." James was tossing around orders, "Rouse the captain immediately. Heave to and take in sail! Launch the boats!"

The crew lifted the boy onto a crate. Swann approached the girls. "Elizabeth, Marana, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." They nodded and walked over to him. Elizabeth reached out to the boy and brushed some of the hair off of his face. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand, gasping. She calmed him down. "It's okay. My name's Elizabeth Swann and this is my friend Marana Lark."

"W-W-Will Turner." he replied.

"We're watching over you, Will." He went back to sleep. Then she noticed a chain sticking out from underneath his dirty shirt. She pulled it out to reveal a gold medallion. It was a skull surrounded by an elaborate pattern. She gasped, "You're a…pirate."

"Has he said anything?" asked James from behind her. She turned around quickly and hid the medallion behind her back. She answered stiffly, "His name's William Turner. That's all I found out." James turned to the crew.

"Take him below."

Elizabeth and Marana walked to the back of the ship. Elizabeth held the medallion out in front of her. Then, a large black ship with tattered black sails came into view through the fog. They glanced out at it. They saw the black pirate flag and clamped their eyes shut.


	2. In The Carriage

**In the Carriage**

Marana woke suddenly from the dream. Her chocolate eyes were wide with fear. She got out of bed and crossed the room to look out the window. She gazed out at the calm ocean and sighed. Then there was a knock on her door. She slipped her blue silk robe onto her shoulders and called out, "Come in." The door opened and her older sister Julie and two maids came into the room. One maid, whose name was Ella, held out a gown to her. "I've only just finished it, miss." Marana, Ella, and Mary, the other maid, went behind the partition.

As Marana was laced into a corset, she gasped, "Could you please not tie it so tight? Last time, I fainted from it." Julie handed the gown to the maids and said, "There's a ceremony today, Marana. Lieutenant Norrington is being promoted to Commodore." Marana closed her eyes as the forest green gown was slipped over her head and onto her shoulders. It had black lace trim and a black sash. All her dresses were dark colors-reds, greens, and blues-because of her dark hair. The new green dress also had a paisley pattern in every other shade of green. She felt like a true queen while wearing it. Her hair was combed, curled, and pinned up. As Julie stuck the wooden hair comb into the chocolate-brown curls, Marana spoke in a dreamy voice,

"Do you think he'll do well for us citizens?"

"I'm sure he will," replied Julie.

Finally, Marana was ready. She and Julie walked out into the sunshine and got into the carriage that stood waiting for them. Along the way, the two girls began talking.

"Marana, are you ready to fall in love?" asked Julie, who sat across from her sister. Marana thought awhile before answering,

"Well, Jules, you know it's been one of my life-long dreams to meet a pirate. I would love to sail the seas to the end of my living days, with the man I loved. Julie gave a nervous sigh. Sometimes Marana's constant talk of pirates made her nervous. But then Marana changed the subject.

"Do you have your eye on someone, Jules?" Her sister blushed and looked out the window. She uttered quietly, "I've always had my eye on Lieutenant Norrington. But he has his heart set on Elizabeth Swann." She sounded sad. Marana reached out and took her hand. The girls exchanged sad smiles as the carriage came to a halt. They stepped out into the sunshine that enveloped the fort.


	3. Jack's Arrival

**Jack's Arrival**

Exactly as the sisters stepped out of the carriage, a small fishing boat appeared in the harbor. A man stood up on the mast, with a hand on his hip. He wore shabby clothes, his long brown hair was in dreadlocks, and his beard was in two braids. The wind blew against his face. He was Captain Jack Sparrow.

He looked down. Water was leaking into the boat through a hole in the bottom. He grabbed a rope and jumped down. He started bailing the water out with a bucket. The boat passed a row of bodies hanging from an opening in a cliff. A wooden sign accompanied the bodies, reading:

_**PIRATES YE BE WARNED**_

Jack removed his hat, crossed it over his heart, and paid his respects to his fellow pirates.

Along the docks, sailors were loading cargo onto a trading ship. One of them spotted Jack's bucket that he had used for bailing floating gently in the aqua water. All of them stopped what they were doing and stared out at Jack.

The little fishing boat approached the dock, sinking deeper and deeper as it got closer and closer. Finally, as just the mast was sticking out of the water and was at level with the dock, Jack stepped down and made his way along the dock. A taller man, wearing a beige coat and spectacles, stopped him.

"Hold up there, you!"

Jack turned on his heel as they walked towards each other. The taller man held a thick log book.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." Behind him stood a little slave boy. Jack glanced out at the boat.

"And I shall need to know your name." The Harbormaster stood waiting, tapping his foot on the dock.

Jack reached into his pocket. "What do you say to three shillings…?" He slapped his bribe onto the open book. "…and we forget the name?" The Harbormaster and the slave boy raised their eyebrows at him.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." The book shut, and Jack turned away sharply. As he walked, he spotted a little bag of coins. He picked it up, jingled it a little, and put it into his pocket.


	4. Promotion and a Pirate

**Promotion and a Pirate **

Drumbeats sounded from the fort, followed by the chirping sounds of fifes. A long double line of soldiers marched in, stopping in front of the stone platform at the front, where Swann stood. The soldiers turned so that their backs were facing each other, took two steps forward, turned back around, and held their guns so they made a sort of canopy. James walked between the two lines, down to Swann.

The governor held out a sword to him. James pulled it out and did a series of sword tricks before holding it straight in front of his face.

Marana and Elizabeth stood with all of the other nobles and guests. Marana couldn't help but notice that her friend was panting and fanning herself like crazy.

**- - - - - **

Jack walked quickly down one of the docks, where one of the Navy ships was moored. Just as he was about to step onto the deck, two redcoats stood in front of him.

"This dock is off-limits to civilians." said the skinnier of the two, whose name was Murtogg.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He tried to get past them, but they blocked his path. He spoke again, "Apparently there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

Murtogg replied stiffly, "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off-limits to civilians."

"It's a fine goal, to be sure." He tried to get past them again. "But it seems to me that a…" He gestured to a very large ship moored somewhat far away. "…a ship like _that _makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the _Dauntless _is the power in these waters, true enough." He began to give in to the pirate. "But there's no ship as can match the _Interceptor _for speed."

Jack put a finger to his chin and pretended to think. "I've heard of one. It's supposed to be very fast, nigh un-catchable…the _Black Pearl._"

The slightly fatter soldier, Mulroy, laughed, "There's no real ship as can match the _Interceptor._"

"_Black Pearl_ is a real ship." Murtogg turned to him.

"No, no it's not." contradicted Mulroy.

"Yes, it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"No." Mulroy turned back to Jack, who gave him a smile.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." Murtogg pointed out.

"Oh, no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the _Black Pearl_, is that what you're saying?"

"No." Jack snuck onto the ship while they were bickering.

"Like I said, there's no _real _ship as can match the _Interceptor._" He noticed that Jack was gone and looked at the ship. Jack stood proudly at the helm.

"Hey!" shouted Murtogg.

"You get away from there!" chimed Mulroy. They jumped onto the ship and climbed up the stairs. They aimed their muskets. "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate."

"I'm sorry." said Jack. "It's just…it's such a pretty boat…ship."

'What's your name?" demanded Murtogg.

"Smith, or Smithy, if you like." replied Jack with a smirk.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, _Mr. Smith_?" asked Mulroy.

"Yeah, and no lies." added Murtogg.

"Well then, I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out." Jack's eyes were wide, and he was grinning.

"I said no lies!" said Murtogg, surprised by the pirate's answer.

"I think he's telling the truth." mumbled Mulroy.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

Jack interrupted, "Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."


	5. Jack's Escape

**Jack's Escape**

Sweet music was playing in the fort. Marana was talking to Elizabeth. James approached. "May I have a moment?" he inquired of Elizabeth. She followed him as he walked to the battlements.

Marana took one last glance at them before going to find Julie. When she did, she gestured over to them. The girls erupted into fits of giggles. Marana took a sip of her punch. "I knew he would get to it eventually! I just couldn't think of a better time to do so!" They burst into laughs again and hugged each other.

Then, as they broke apart, Marana heard James' scared shout. "ELIZABETH!"

She ran up and looked over into the ocean. There were rings of water coming out from one place. Elizabeth had fallen over to edge. Before anyone could stop her, she dove expertly into the aqua water.

Julie shouted after her. James restrained her as she cried.

Marana swam as fast as she could to reach the bottom. Someone else was already lifting Elizabeth's body. She swam up to the surface, gasping. She ducked back under as the other person did. He tore off Elizabeth's dress and pulled her back to the surface.

The two of them climbed up to the dock. Murtogg and Mulroy grabbed Elizabeth's body and laid her on the dock. "She's not breathing!" Mulroy shouted. He brushed the hair off of her face.

"Move!" said Sparrow as he kneeled before her. He quickly ripped off her corset. She regained consciousness, coughing and gasping.

"Never would have thought of that," said Mulroy.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." replied Jack. Then he fingered the medallion that hung on Elizabeth's neck. "Where did you get that?" he inquired. But a group of soldiers, led by James, Swann, and Julie, ran up at that minute.

"On your feet." commanded James. He held a sword to the man. Swann grabbed his daughter and helped her up and Julie grabbed her sister.

Swann noticed Elizabeth's corset, which Murtogg was holding, and said, "Shoot him!" as the soldier pointed to Jack.

"Commodore," began Marana as she released herself from Julie's grasp. "Do you really intend to kill Elizabeth's rescuer?" As the soldiers lowered their guns and James put away his sword, Marana stole a glance at the pirate in front of her. He gave a sweet grin.

"I believe thanks are in order." James held out his hand. As Jack took it, James shoved up his shirtsleeve to reveal a brand and a tattoo. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" Jack winced.

Swann smirked. "Hang him."

"Keep your guns on him, men," ordered James. "Gillette, fetch some irons." Then he turned his attention back to Jack's arm. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" He dropped Jack's arm.

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please, sir."

James glanced around the harbor. "Well, I don't see your ship, _captain._"

"I'm in the market…as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." said Murtogg.

"Told you he was telling the truth." said Mulroy. He then held up a pile of weapons, a coat, and a hat to the commodore. "These are his, sir."

James picked up the pistol. "No additional shot, nor powder…" He picked up the compass and opened it. "…a compass that doesn't point north…" Then he pulled the sword halfway out of its sheath. "…and I half-expected it to be made of wood." He re-sheathed it and looked at Jack. "You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

Jack raised a finger. "But you have heard of me." James grabbed his arm and pulled him to the end of the dock. Gillette put shackles around his wrists. Marana broke away from her sister and stood boldly in front of him.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" she glanced behind her, at Jack. "Pirate or not, this man has just saved my friend's life!"

"Marana, one good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." James said.

"…though it seems enough to condemn him." Sparrow pointed out. When Gillette stepped away, he flung the chains binding his wrists around her neck, pulling her to him.

"No, no, don't shoot!" shouted Julie as the soldiers aimed their guns at Jack.

Jack smiled. "I knew you'd warm up to me." His lips brushed against Marana's ear. He said sternly, "Commodore Norrington, my effects please, and my hat." He tightened the chains around her neck. "Commodore!"

James sighed and took jack's 'effects' from Mulroy. He said in his hostage's ear, "Marana, it is Marana, isn't it?"

"That's Miss Lark to you!" Julie glared at him.

"Miss Lark, if you'd be so kind…come, come, dear, we don't have all day." James handed the weapons to Marana. Jack grabbed his pistol, pointed it at her head, and turned her around. "Now, if you'll be very kind."

Marana clipped his belt to his waist. As she put the faded black hat over his red bandana, he whispered soothingly, "I really wouldn't intend on harmin' a pretty lass, such as yourself." She couldn't help but blush a little as she tied his sword sheath onto his chest. She looked like she was hugging him. James, Julie, and Elizabeth all adverted their gazes.

"Easy on the goods, darling." said Jack as Marana pulled back. Julie clenched her teeth.

"You're despicable." she said.

"Jack merely grinned and replied, "Sticks and stones, love…" He turned to Elizabeth. "I saved your life, Marana saves mine." He turned her back around and said to the soldiers, "Gentlemen, milady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He shoved Marana into Julie's arms. He grabbed a rope, kicked a lever, pulling himself up onto a crane. The crane started turning, with Jack swinging in circles.

"_Now, _will you shoot him?" yelled Swann.

"Open fire!" shouted James.

Marana broke away from the soldiers. Jack was running across a bridge. She ran after him. When they reached the town, Jack pulled her behind a large stack of crates.


	6. Fight at the Smithy

**Fight at the Smithy**

"What are you doing here, love?" Jack pushed Marana against the wall. She looked deep into his eyes, a little scared.

"I'm helping you." she replied confidently. He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"But I don't want to see a pretty, innocent girl like you get chucked in jail for my doings."

"My actions are my own and to my own purpose."

"And what purpose is that, love?"

"I want to get to know you, Jack. It's always been my dream to meet a pirate." He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Well, if you insist on helping me, then take this." He pressed a dagger into her hand. She slipped it into the pocket of her dress. Then a group of soldiers jogged past where they were hiding. He grabbed her and held her against the wall. Even though she was a little uncomfortable, she was calmed in his grasp. When the soldiers passed, he opened the nearest door and pulled her inside.

They were at the smithy. Jack went over to the anvil and grabbed a hammer. Then there was a slight thud from across the room. He approached a man sleeping on a chair. An empty bottle of rum had fallen to the floor. Jack crept up to the sleeping man and tapped him. As he turned around, he shouted, but the man was sound asleep.

Jack went to the anvil and started pounding his shackles with the hammer. Marana held his hands steady, but nothing could break them. Then Jack spotted a donkey harnessed to a large machine. He took a red-hot spear and poked the donkey in the rear with it, causing it to walk, powering the machine. Jack wrapped his shackles around one of the gear teeth. After a few odd noises, the chains broke. Then the door opened, and Jack grabbed Marana and went to hide.

Will Turner walked into the shop. He took off his coat and calmed the donkey, which was still moving. He glanced over at his sleeping master, Mr. Brown, and commented, "Right where I left you." Then he went to the anvil and saw his hammer lying across it. He raised an eyebrow. "…not where I left you." Then he saw Jack's hat, which was hanging from the hook that the hammer normally went on. As he reached out to it, a sword slapped onto his hand. He followed the blade and saw its owner, holding the sword, and Marana, holding out the dagger. He pointed slightly. "You're the one they're hunting…the pirate."

Jack tilted his head a little. "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Marana lowered the dagger slightly.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." his voice was blank.

"Ah," said Jack. "Well, then, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so if you'll excuse me…" Then Will pulled out a sword. Marana held the dagger up again.

"Do you think this wise, boy…crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann," Will accused of Jack.

Jack smiled and replied, "I didn't harm Miss Swann at all. If anyone got threatened, it would have been dear Marana here." He elbowed her very gently in the ribs. Will didn't care. He started fighting with Jack. Marana jumped back.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that." Jack said of Will. "But how's your footwork? If I step here…very good…and now I step again." He turned around quickly and now was on Will's other side. "Ta." He turned and was about to open the door, when Will hurled his sword at it, barring it shut. Jack grabbed the sword and tried to pull it out, then tried opening the door. He turned back and walked back to Will. "That is a wonderful trick, except once again, you are between me and my way out. And now…" He drew his sword. "…you have no weapon." Will suddenly grabbed another sword, whose tip had been in the fire, and pointed it at Jack.

They began fighting around the machinery. After a series of flips, turns, blocks, and throwing iron tools, Jack shouted, "Who makes all these?" as he noticed the dozens of swords that Will had to use. Will dodged as Jack hurled a pair of pliers at him. "I do, and I practice with them three hours a day." Jack grinned.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate." He jumped back as Will swung at him. Then he grabbed his arms. "Or…perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you've already found one…" He stole a quick glance at Marana, who gave him a smile. "…and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?"

Will shouted back, "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" He pushed Jack onto a cart, which slipped off of its supports and began to rock unsteadily beneath them. They continued swinging at each other. Then Will tangled his sword in the rings of Jack's shackles and thrust it up into the ceiling. Jack continued to lunge at him, until he caught him in the face with a loose board. When he fell to the ground, Jack tried to shake the sword loose, only succeeding in falling on his back onto the cart, causing Will to be catapulted up into the rafters. Jack fell backwards. Marana helped him up. Then Will cut a large sack, which threw Jack up into the rafters with him. They jumped back and forth and started lunging again. Jack soon lost his sword. Jack jumped down onto the hearth of the huge chimney and Will landed in front of him. Jack grabbed a nearby sack and showered Will with sand, kicking his sword away as he did so. As Will tried to grab another weapon, Jack pointed a pistol at him.

"You cheated," remarked the surprised blacksmith.

"Pirate," said Jack. Marana stepped up between them, holding her dagger close to Will. Jack stepped forward, towards the back door. "Move away!"

"No!" said Will. Marana stepped away a little, coming up to Jack's side.

"Please move!" Jack whined.

"NO!" Will shouted. "I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Jack cocked the gun. "This shot is not meant for you." Will looked confused. Then there was a sound behind Jack's head, and the pirate fell to the ground. Mr. Brown stood behind him, holding his broken liquor bottle. Marana knelt down and clasped his hand. At that moment, the soldiers burst into the shop and surrounded them.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown, you've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." remarked James.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." replied Brown.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost _escaped. Take him away."


	7. In Jail

**In Jail**

That evening, Jack sat in a prison cell. Marana shared the cell with him, because she had technically been helping a pirate. They sat opposite each other, refusing to make eye contact. Over in the next cell, the other prisoners held a bone through the bars. A dog stood in front of the cell, holding the keys in his mouth. They whistled and snapped and persuaded, but the dog stood his ground and refused to budge.

"You can keep doing that forever. The dog is never going to move." remarked Jack, pulling his hat down over his eyes.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." they went back to pursuing the dog. Marana shifted across the bench so she was next to Jack. She said quietly, "I'm sorry I got you into this, Jack." He lifted her chin so her eyes met his.

"It's not your fault, love. Actually, it's mine. I never should have let you stay with me. Look where it's landed you." He gestured around the cell. He took off the hat and set it down beside him. "We're set to be hanged at dawn, Miss Lark." She removed his hand from her chin and touched his cheek.

"Jack, please just call me Marana."

"Marana…that's such a lovely name." He gazed admiringly into her eyes. She smiled sweetly, bringing her hand back.

Then there was a booming sound coming from the bay. It sounded like cannon fire. Jack jumped up onto the bench. "I know those guns." Marana jumped up next to him. She gazed out at the black ship firing on the town. "It's the _Pearl._" he smiled.

"The _Black Pearl_?" one of the prisoners in the next cell leaned against the bars that separated them. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years…never leaves any survivors." Jack turned to face him.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" The other man looked confused.

For a while, all of them just stared out at the bay, watching various buildings get destroyed or at least damaged. Then a cannonball crashed right into the cell. Jack grabbed Marana and jumped back. They were showered with bits of stone. Unfortunately, the hole made by the canon was in the other cell, so they could escape but not Jack or Marana.

"My sympathies, friend, you've no manner of luck at all." the prisoners said to them as they climbed through the hole. Jack sadly looked out at the bay again. The cannons continued firing, as well as the ones from the fort.

Jack knelt against the bars and grabbed the bone, which was lying in the other cell. He stuck it through the bars and whistled. The dog got up and slowly stepped towards the cell. Just as Jack was about to grab the keys from him, there was a crashing sound from the stairs. The dog ran off, and two redcoat bodies crashed to the landing, followed by two armed pirates. One of them, called Twigg, said disappointedly, "This ain't the armory!"

The other pirate, Koehler, sheathed his sword and walked up to the cell. "Well, well, well, look what we have here, Twigg: Captain Jack Sparrow." He spat in the dust.

Twigg grinned. "Last time I saw you, you were all alone, on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance." He added to his companion, "His fortunes aren't improved much."

Jack just smiled and replied, "Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers…and mutineers." Suddenly Koehler reached into the cell and closed his hand around Jack's throat. The part of his arm that was in the moonlight had turned to rags and bones. Jack stared at it. "So there is a curse…that's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell." said Koehler with clenched teeth. He released Jack and went back up the stairs, followed by Twigg. When they were gone, Jack looked at the bone and mumbled, "That's very interesting.


	8. Out of Jail

**Out of Jail**

Overnight, Jack had thought of an idea to pick the lock. Marana thought it was stupid, but she knew Jack well enough already to know that he would come up with an idea like this: he used the bars to shave down one end of the bone, so it was sharp. He was using the sharp end of the bone to pick the lock. He had no luck, but he kept trying. Marana just sat back and watched. Then she heard someone coming down the stairs. Jack pushed off from the bars and lay back on the ground. Will appeared before the cell.

"You, Sparrow!" Jack lifted his head a little.

"Aye."

"You are familiar with that ship, the _Black Pearl_?"

"I've heard of it." Jack pretended to be clueless.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Jack was surprised.

When Will looked rather confused, Jack lay back down and continued, "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

Will raised an eyebrow. "The ship's real enough, therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. _Where is it?_"

"Why ask me?" Jack said innocently as he looked at his dirty fingernails.

"Because you're a pirate." Will sounded a bit ashamed.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" Then Will admitted painfully, "They took Miss Swann."

"WHAT?" Marana jumped up. Jack looked up at her. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Then Jack turned back to Will. "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl! I see, well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Marana gave him a sharp kick in the back (which had hurt since she was wearing pointed shoes). Jack gave a yelp. Then Will looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow. "I can get you out of here." he said.

"How's that? The key's run off." Jack rubbed his back. Will tapped the bars.

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges." He lifted a bench and hooked the leg on the bars. "With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Jack was suspicious. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner." Will replied cautiously.

"That would be short for William, I imagine…good, strong name." He thought a bit. "No doubt named for your father, eh?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh." He stood up. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me…us…from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the _Black Pearl, _and your bonny lass." Marana walked up next to Jack.

"And I swear on pain of death that I will help you find her. Elizabeth is my best friend."

Jack stuck his hand through the bars. "Do we have an accord?" Will took his hand and shook it.

"Agreed."

"Agreed. Get us out."

Will shoved down on the bench, and the door broke open. Jack and Marana walked out.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that." said Will.

"Not without my effects," replied Jack as he grabbed his effects from the hooks on the wall.

"And you're not going without me." said Marana, taking Jack by surprise. Jack gently swept his hand down her cheek and said with a wide smile.

"Not without you, love."


	9. Triple Escape

**Triple Escape**

Jack, Will, and Marana stood under a bridge. Jack was surveying the harbor. Will looked out at the ships.

"We're going to steal the ship, that ship?" Jack nodded slightly.

"Commandeer…we're going to commander that ship…nautical term." Marana followed Jack's gaze. He was gesturing at the _Interceptor. _

Jack turned to her and Will. "One question about your business, you two, or there's no use going…this girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

They both answered, "I'd die for her."

"Oh, good, no worries, then." Jack sounded over-cheerful. Then he turned to Marana. "I don't see how we're going to be able to commandeer a ship while you're in that dress." She glared at him. He gave a devious grin.

She sighed. "Jack, I swam in this dress before. I can swim in it again." He pouted a little. She laughed at his reaction.

When the coast was clear, they crept out from underneath the bridge and over to a row of boats. They slipped underneath one. They all lifted the boat and moved off towards the water.

As they walked at the bottom of the bay, Will pointed out, "This is either madness…or brilliance." Jack was bored.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

Will stepped into an empty lobster trap. Unable to get it off of his foot, he just walked with it. Marana was between the two of them. She sighed and inquired of Jack, "Jack, how did you think of this? It certainly is quite strange."

He laughed. "Love, once you 'get to know me' you'll find out just how crazy I am."

They reached the _Dauntless _and swam out from underneath the boat. Jack and Will got up faster. Jack went back under and pulled Marana up. He held her hand for a little longer than was necessary. Then they all climbed up onto the ship. Jack had used the rope from the lobster trap to tangle the rudder. He helped Marana get up and then proceeded to the stairs. As he descended, he shouted, "Every stay calm, we are taking over the ship!"

Will drew his sword and came up behind him. "Aye, avast!"

Marana and the crew of the ship all burst into laughter. Jack gave him a fierce glare. Then Gillette stepped forward.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men, and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay." Jack simply grinned and held out his pistol.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

A few minutes later, after all of the crew had been forced into a boat, Marana went into one of the cabins and came out in sailor's clothes. Jack gave a rare smile as she stood next to him at the helm. She pulled her messy hair out of its tight bindings and gathered it into a tight and high ponytail. Then Will ran up the stairs. "Here they come." he warned. Jack looked out at the _Interceptor. _A grin crawled across his and Marana's lips.

As the ship came up alongside them, soldiers began to board. Marana heard James shout, "Search every cabin, every hull, down to the bilges. Will and Jack grabbed ropes, and Jack grabbed Marana by her waist, and the swung onto the other ship. As fast as he could, Will cut all of the ropes connecting the two ships. The _Interceptor _began to sail off. Jack took off his hat and saluted.

"Thank you, commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!" Then the soldiers began firing on them. Jack pulled Marana down onto the deck. He kept a firm grip on her hand. Then, when they couldn't hear any more shots, they stood up. Marana accompanied Jack to the helm once more, this time with her hand in his.


	10. The Command of a Pirate

**The Command of a Pirate **

Aboard the _Interceptor, _Will was sharpening his sword. He began conversation with Jack, "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack was only mildly interested. He straightened some of the ropes and headed for the wheel. Will followed him.

"My father, Bill Turner…and in jail, it was only _after _you'd learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, Id didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

Jack sighed and faced the blacksmith. "I knew him…probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else has called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will was confused.

"Good man, good pirate." Jack unhooked a rope from the wheel. "I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true." Will contradicted. "He was a merchant sailor, a good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag." Jack was a little irritated.

Will drew his sword. "My father was _not _a pirate!"

Jack sighed heavily. "Put it away, son." He said without even turning his head. "It's not worth you getting beat again." Will was really annoyed.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

Jack finally turned around. "Well, that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Suddenly, he turned the wheel sharply, causing the sail to hit Will in the chest, sweeping him off his feet. He dangled over the ocean, holding on as tight as he could. Jack picked up his sword, which had fallen to the deck.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now me, for example: I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So-" He turned the wheel, and Will landed on the deck. Jack held the sword over him. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" He flipped the sword, so the handle was in front of the blacksmith.

Will took the sword and raised an eyebrow. "Tortuga?"

Jack grinned. "Tortuga."


	11. Tortuga

**Tortuga**

On the following evening, the _Interceptor _arrived in Tortuga. Marana looked out at the brightly lit town and frowned. She already knew that she hated the place. Jack came up behind her and gently touched her hand.

"You can stay on the ship if you want, love." She turned and faced him.

"No, I'll go with you, if that's alright." He nodded and smiled.

Jack, Will, and Marana got off the ship and traveled through the crowded town. Jack was talking to Will.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" He looked around a bit before asking, "What do you think?" Marana certainly thought the place was horrid. The streets were so full, of drunks and prostitutes, that it was hard to move around. She and Will exchanged suspicious looks before answering,

"It'll linger."

"I'll tell you, mate," said Jack as he grabbed a wooden cane from a drunken man. "If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Then, a woman in a red dress with flaming red hair walked up to him. He smiled. "Scarlet!" She slapped him hard across the face before walking away. He was puzzled. "…not sure I deserved that." Then another woman with a green dress and blonde hair appeared in her place. "Giselle!"

"Who was she?" the young woman asked.

"What?"

Giselle slapped him even harder than Scarlet had and walked away. Jack was still puzzled. "…I may have deserved that." When he walked back to the others, Marana gave his arm a playful slap. He grinned and said, "I _did _deserve that one." Together, the three of them each grabbed random buckets that were lying in the street and filled them with water from the well. Jack crept over to a pig sty. He held a finger to his lips and whispered, "On my signal."

He splashed the water from his bucket onto the man who was lying in the sty. The man woke up and pulled out a dagger. "Curse ya fer breathin', ya slack-jawed idiot!" Then he saw the pirate standing over him. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

Jack kneeled in front of him. "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." The man, Joshamee Gibbs, looked confused, but smiled.

"Aye, that'll about do it." He stood up. On Jack's signal, Marana and Will soaked him with the water from their buckets. He shook it off and shouted, "Blast, I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Marana said calmly. Jack gave her a sweet smile.

When they arrived at the tavern, Jack bought two mugs of rum, for himself and for Gibbs. He went to the others, waiting by a pillar, and warned, 'Keep a sharp eye." before sitting down. Marana listened as best she could to what they were saying.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" He took a sip from his mug.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl._" replied Jack. Gibbs gagged on his drink. Jack continued, "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

Gibbs shook his head. "Jack…it's a fool's errand. Well, you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl._"

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well then, I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa'll give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" He nodded his head in Will and Marana's directions.

"…the girl?" Gibbs asked, puzzled.

Jack shook his head. "No, the boy…that is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner…his _only _child, savvy?"

"Is he, now?" Gibbs smiled. "'Leverage,' says you, 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope," said Jack. He lifted his mug. "Take what you can."

"Give nothing back." They clanked their leather mugs, took a long drink, and slammed them down on the table. When Jack finished, he stood up and walked over to Marana. He glared at Will. "I would like a word alone with the lady, if you wouldn't mind." Once Will had sat down next to Gibbs, he turned back to Marana. She frowned.

"Jack, I heard what you were saying to Gibbs, and if you plan on using me as 'leverage' then you've got another thought in mind." He stroked her arm.

"Love, I wasn't talking about you."

"Then who were you talking about? Will?"

"No."

"Then who were you indicating?"

He sighed. He would have to admit it to her. "Love, when we do find Barbossa, I plan on giving him Will so he'll give me back my ship."

Marana gasped. "Jack, that's terrible!"

"I know, love."

"After how he helped us escape from jail, you would just betray him?"

Jack had no answer for that. He just said, "Love, it's about time we got back to the ship." She angrily followed him, thinking about whether or not she would trust Jack.


	12. Hallucinations

**Hallucinations**

That night, Marana was given one of the smaller cabins. She changed into a nightgown that she found in a chest, got into bed, and shut her eyes. That's when the dream started.

_A tall man stood over the shaking body. She was covered in blood, and another man lay beside her. His hair was covered in sticky blood, and he was almost dead. She stood up and faced the tall man. _

"_Why must you do this to us?" More blood dripped from her arms, face, and chest. They were surrounded by thick black clouds, and it was freezing cold. The man, whose features were indiscernible, stuck out a gun. The girl shook with fear. A cool voice hissed at her._

"_The medallion lies on the neck of Elizabeth Swann. It is the key to lifting the curse." The gun cocked. She looked over at the near-dead body. They were both pouring blood. She stood straight. _

"_I know nothing about this medallion, so just let me, and my love, go!" The man backhanded her across the face, causing more blood to drip out on the stone floor. The man, who could only be seen as a mass of gray mist with human-like shape, walked over to the near-dead man and stuck the pistol to his head. _

"_NO!" shouted the girl. But it was too late. A shot rang through the air, and the near-dead man was now dead. She suddenly started feeling weird. Her hands turned pale, and her hair became sheet white. She watched as her skin turned white as well. Then she dropped to the ground. _

Marana gasped herself awake. She was covered in sweat. Her hair was drenched. She looked towards the door, and saw the being that had shot Jack in the dream.

Meanwhile, Jack was walking along the deck of the ship. He could see Tortuga in the near distance. His thoughts turned to Marana. As he pondered over his feelings for her, a piercing scream filled the air, which was soon replaced by crying. Jack sprinted to her cabin, closely followed by Will.

Marana was pressed against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. Her eyes were wide with fear. Jack knelt at the side of the bed and held her closely to him. She was still breathing heavily, and the image of Jack, dead and bloody, was still etched in her mind. Marana began to calm down as Jack's arms coiled around her. He squeezed her hands as he whispered, "Marana, love, are you alright?"

It was awhile before she could speak. Her voice came out in small gasps, "Jack, I was asleep, and I was dreaming, and…a man, I couldn't tell who it was, was standing over me…and you and I were both lying on the ground…and we were covered with blood…and…and…he shot you. Then I went all pale. That's when I woke up. I screamed because I saw the man standing over me, and it just scared me to think that he would harm me…or you." She let out another sob and leaned into him again. He stroked her face, whispering soothing words to her. She just lay silent, calming herself down. Finally, she stood up. Will left, and Jack took both of her hands.

"Why don't we take a walk, love, to calm your nerves?" He gave a sweet smile, and they walked out of the cabin. Marana began to feel safe as she grasped Jack's hand. He said quietly,

"Marana, love, just before I heard that scream, I was thinking about you."

"Really?" she became interested.

"Yes, love, I was thinking of my pretty girl."

She now felt completely safe. "Jack, do you think my dream means something?"

"Love, I wouldn't worry about it right now. Do you feel better now?" When she nodded, he gave her a gentle hug. Then they went into his cabin. Jack sat on his bed and looked up at her.

"You should get back to bed, love." She nodded and went back to her cabin. She was able to fall asleep this time.


	13. The Crew

**The Crew**

On the following morning, Jack, Will, and Marana met Gibbs on the docks. He seemed proud.

"Feast your eyes, captain!" He gestured towards the line of pirates that he had found for Jack's new crew. "All of them faithful hands before the mast…every man worth his salt…some crazy to boot." Jack walked along the line, inspecting each of the pirates. Marana and Will exchanged uncertain glances.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" asked Will.

Jack came up to a scruffy-looking man with a parrot on his shoulder. "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs answered.

"Mr. Cotton," began Jack. "Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" When the man didn't answer, he got a little angry. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

Gibbs was quick to explain, "He's a mute sir. The poor devil had his tongue cut out. So, he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how…"

Cotton stuck out his tongue, or what remained of his tongue. Jack stuck out his own tongue in disgust. Then he looked up at the parrot. "Mr. Cotton's…parrot, same question."

"Awk! Wind in your sails! Wind in your sails!"

"Mostly, we figure that means 'yes'" said Gibbs.

"Of course it does." Jack turned to Will. "Satisfied?"

Will was still uncertain. "Well, you've proved they're mad."

Suddenly a voice came from the end of the line. "And what's the benefit for us?" Jack approached the owner of the suspiciously high-pitched voice and removed the hat that covered the sailor's eyes. "Anamaria," He forced a smile.

The woman slapped him hard across the face. Will pointed out, "I suppose you didn't deserve that one, either."

"No, that one I deserved," contradicted Jack. Behind him, Anamaria smiled.

"You stole my boat!"

"Actually-" Jack was cut off from another slap. "…borrowed…borrowed without permission…but with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!" She shouted.

"You'll get another one."

She pointed a threatening finger at him. "I _will_."

"A better one." Will joined in.

"A better one!" repeated Jack.

"That one." Will said as he pointed to the _Interceptor_.

"What one?" Jack stared at him. "That one?" he was extremely angry. When he looked back at Anamaria, he smiled. "Aye, that one…what say you?"

"Aye!" they all shouted, and walked over to the boats.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir, even worse with two."

Jack smiled at Marana. "It would be far worse _not _to have Marana with me." She took his hand, and they walked back to the ship.


	14. Isla de Muerta

**Isla de Muerta**

That night, there was a terrible storm. Wind was blowing fiercely, water poured onto the deck, and the crew was fighting to keep from drowning. Will was securing a rope as he shouted to Gibbs, "How can we sail to an island that no one can find, with a compass that doesn't work?"

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north, are we?" He seemed very sure of himself.

Gibbs staggered up to Jack, who steered the ship with a fierce look on his face. Marana clung to his arm, scared to death. He shouted over the crashing waves, "We should drop canvas, sir!"

Jack said with pride and certainty, "She can hold a bit longer!" He looked at Marana, whose look of fear didn't change.

Gibbs could hardly see through the rain. "What's in your head that's put in you such a fine mood, captain?"

"We're catching up," said Jack as a bolt of lighting made his face visible to the sailor. He grinned.

- - - - -

The next morning, the _Interceptor _arrived at Isla de Muerta. Thick fog enveloped them as the ship sailed up to the cave entrance.

"Dead men tell no tails." squawked the parrot. Marana leaned against the railing. Gibbs stood next to her.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." She shivered slightly.

Gibbs went to tighten one of the sails. Marana and Will followed him. "How is it that Jack came by that compass?" asked Will.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I'd met him, back when he was captain of the _Black Pearl_." He took a drink from his hip flask.

"What?" Will was confused. "He failed to mention that."

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now, and a hard-learned lesson it was. See, three days out into the venture, the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too. So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

Will nodded. "Ah, so that's the reason for all the…" He did an imitation of Jack. Marana laughed a little. Gibbs had a serious look on his face.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." He kneeled down, so Will and Marana kneeled in front of him. He continued, "Now, Will and Marana, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot, one shot. Well, that won't do much good hunting or to be rescued, but after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol'll start to look real friendly. But jack, he escaped the island and he still has that single shot. Oh, he won't use it though, save on one man – his mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," breathed Marana.

"Aye."

Marana was curious. "How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye." said Gibbs. "He waded out into the shallows, and he waited there three days and three nights, till all manner of sea creatures came, acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together, and made a raft."

Will was suspicious. "He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?"

Gibbs didn't know how to answer that. Then he looked up and saw jack standing over them. "Human hair…" he said. "…from my back." He grabbed Marana's hand and pulled her up. Then he shouted, 'let go the anchor!"

"Aye, captain, aye!" replied the crew.

Jack turned back to Will. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

Marana glared at him until he added, "Alright, you can come too, love."

As the crew lowered a boat into the water, Gibbs asked Jack, "Captain, what if the worst should happen?"

Jack's answer was, "Keep to the Code."

"Aye, the Code."

As the boat progressed through the caves, with Jack and Marana each holding an oar and Will holding a lamp, they came up to a skeleton with a sword stuck in its back. Will asked with slight worry, "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirate's Code – any man who falls behind is left behind." replied Jack. Marana gave him a look of uncertainty.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" said Will.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. You've sprung a man from jail…commandeered a ship of the Fleet…sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…" They came up to a part of the cave floor that was covered with gold coins. "…and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

They got out, and Will pulled the boat up onto a stretch of dirty sand. "That's not true," he claimed. "I am not obsessed with treasure." They came to an opening in an outcrop of rock and looked out at the group of pirates gathered around a mound of treasure. Barbossa and Elizabeth stood at the top, behind an ornate stone chest. Jack looked at Will.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." He gave Marana a handsome smile.


	15. Aztec Gold

**Aztec Gold**

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" They heard Barbossa shout. "Out salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end!"

"Elizabeth," muttered Will and Marana.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over, and a hundred times again!" Barbossa threw his arms up in the air. The pirates began cheering. "Punished, we were, the lot of us, disproportionate to our crime! Here it is!" He shoved off the lid of the stone chest. He ran his fingers across the hundreds of gold coins. "…the cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned. Save for this!" He pointed at the medallion that hung around Elizabeth's neck.

Will and Marana had seen it all. They tried to climb over the rocks.

Jack pulled them both down. "Not yet! Wait for the opportune moment!" He began to walk in through another tunnel of rocks.

Marana followed him. "When's that?"

"When it's the greatest profit to you?" Will joined in.

Jack turned to them. "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? I know it's difficult for both of you, but please, stay here, and try not to do anything stupid." He walked away.

Barbossa looked out at the pirates. "Who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Us!" shouted the crew.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!"

"You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted." He grinned at Elizabeth. "Eat a whole bushel of apples." He forced her to lean over the chest. "Begun by blood, by blood undone…"

Will was sneaking up on Jack. When the pirate turned around, he hit him on the side of the head with an oar, knocking him out. "Sorry, Jack, I'm not going to be your leverage." He tossed down the oar. Marana went to kneel next to Jack, but Will grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

Barbossa took a flint knife and slit Elizabeth's hand. He placed the necklace with the medallion into her bloody palm and made her drop it into the chest." Then he stood back and closed his eyes, trying to feel if the curse had been lifted. After about ten seconds, Koehler asked, "Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different." said Ragetti.

"How do we tell?" asked Pintel. Hearing this, Barbossa pulled out his pistol and shot him. Pintel looked at the bullet in his chest as Koehler observed, "You're not dead."

"No," said the pirate with relief. Then he pointed accusingly at the captain. "He shot me!"

"It didn't work," whined Ragetti.

"The curse is still upon us!" shouted Twigg.

Barbossa looked at the knife, and then turned to Elizabeth. "You, maid, your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?"

"No." Elizabeth had a fierce look on her face.

"Where's his child, the child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner? Where?" When the girl didn't answer, he backhanded her across the face, dropping the medallion. She fell behind the gold mound, unconscious. A large black pirate, who was Barbossa's first mate, accused Pintel and Ragetti,

"You two, you brought us the wrong person!"

"No, she had the medallion, she's the proper age." said Pintel.

As the pirates argued, Will popped out of the water right next to Elizabeth. When she saw him, she grabbed the medallion and slipped into the water. They all ducked under and swam towards the entrance where the boat was. When they climbed up onto a stretch of sand, the pirates were yelling and arguing, so they slipped out easily. When they were out of sight, Marana stopped them.

"I'm going to wait for Jack."

"Are you sure?" asked Will.

"Yes." she sat on the wet ground and hugged her knees to her chest. As they walked away, tears fell from her face and onto her white pants.


	16. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow

**I'm Captain Jack Sparrow**

Marana heard footsteps, and she stood up. When she saw Jack, she smiled. "Jack, you're alright." she commented.

"Well, I-" he was cut off as she hugged him. He smiled as he coiled his arms around her waist. When they let go of each other, Jack grabbed his oar and began to walk towards where he thought the boat was. Unfortunately, he walked right into the group of pirates.

"You!" said Ragetti, surprised.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel was surprised as well.

Jack creased his eyebrows. "Am I not?" He turned and started to walk away, but had a pistol blocking his path, along with several swords. He turned to go in the other direction, but was greeted by a bunch of swords, daggers, and pistols.

"Pa-la-lay" He frowned. "Pa-la-lay-lay-lu-lu." He put a hand to his mouth. The pirates looked confused. "Par-li-parsnip-parsley-par-partner-partner."

"Parlay?" asked Ragetti.

"That's the one! Parlay! Parlay!" shouted Jack.

"Parlay? Damn to the depths whatever madmen thought up parlay!" Pintel growled.

Jack stuck two fingers into the barrel of the pistol pointed at him and replied, "That would be the French. Latin-based, of course, inventors of mayonnaise."

"I like mayonnaise." said Pintel.

"Shame about the French, obsessed with raisins, humiliated grapes, really, think about it. Wonderful singers, the French…" He gave a quick whistle and made a scissor motion with his fingers. "…eunuchs, all of them."

"That's not right," a pirate commented.

"I used to date a eunuch." said Pintel.

"I'll get me coat." Jack turned away.

A few minutes later, Jack and Marana found themselves surrounded by the pirates. Barbossa approached them. "How the blazes did you get off that island?" he leered.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." When Barbossa looked at him expectantly, he smiled, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah," said Barbossa. "Well, I won't be making that mistake _again._ Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" They all nodded. "Kill him, and the girl, too." The pirates cocked their pistols and pointed them at Jack and Marana.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

"Hold your fire! You know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood you need." He and Marana both smiled.

Later, Barbossa, Marana, Jack, and the crew were back on the _Black Pearl_.

"So, you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word, it's the one I need, and watch you sail away in my ship?" He and Jack and Marana were negotiating in his cabin. Barbossa gave a small laugh as Jack replied,

"No, I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my _ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"Well, that still leaves us with the problem with me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word, it's the one I need."

Jack began plucking apples out of a bowl in the middle of the big table. "Of the two of us, I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting." He sat down and put his feet up on the table. "Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." He took a bite of the bright green apple in his hand. "…funny old world, isn't it?"

Barbossa's first mate came into the cabin. "Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_." They all got up and walked out on deck. Jack leaned across the railing and looked out in front of them. Sure enough, the _Interceptor _was not too far in front of them. He took Marana's hand and ran up to Barbossa, who was staring through his spyglass. He moved in front of him.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the _Interceptor, _and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

"No, you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl._ People are easier to search when they're dead." he closed the spyglass and ordered a crew member, "Lock them in the brig."


	17. The Battle

**The Battle**

Jack and Marana were shoved into a cell in the dark and dirty brig. "Apparently, there's a leak." said Jack. He kneeled on the floor and looked out a little hole that had been shot through the wall. He saw barrels and boxes floating alongside the _Pearl. _He heard Marana say as she sat down on the wooden bench,

"This is the same time we've been locked up together, Jack." He looked up.

"That is true, love."

She sighed, "Would you stop calling me that, Jack?"

"Why?" he sounded a little sad.

"Because I don't love you."

He stood up and leaned over her, his face inches from hers, and whispered, "That doesn't mean I don't feel that way about you."

She just sat there, utterly socked, until she heard a shout,

"Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns!" She heard the cannons rumbling above them as they were pushed into the gun ports. Ten she saw the oars go through their holes in the side of the ship. She jumped off of the bench and looked out the little hole. They were getting closer to the _Interceptor_. Suddenly, the _Interceptor _started turning. An anchor had been dropped, and the ship started swiveling around, until the two ships were perfectly aligned.

"Fire!" she heard Barbossa shout.

"Fire all!" shouted a voice that sounded a lot like Elizabeth's.

Cannon fire filled Marana's ears. Jack pulled her down just in time as something crashed through the wall of their cell. Jack sat up.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!"

Then he saw a hip flask on the floor. He opened it and put it to his lips, but it was empty. Then he saw that the lock on the cell had broken. Standing up, he took Marana's hand and pushed the door. They crept silently out of the brig.

When they reached the main deck, Barbossa was shouting, "Strike your colors, you blooming cockroaches! Hands, grapnels, at the ready! Prepare to board!" The crew threw grappling hooks across to the ship. Then, a chain cannonball blasted through the air and sliced through the mainmast of the _Interceptor, _causing it to fall, connecting the two ships.

"Blast all to carcasses, men!" shouted Barbossa. "Forward, clear to the powder magazine! And the rest of you, bring me that medallion!"

Jack grabbed a rope from a nearby pirate and, with Marana tight around his shoulders, swung onto the deck of the _Interceptor. _

"Jack!" exclaimed Gibbs.

Jack handed him the hip flask. "Bloody empty." he stated.

He then grabbed a sword and handed it to Marana. "Do you know how to use one?" She gave him a look that said 'Do you really think I'm that stupid?' Then he realized that she must have been taught somehow, for she was soon dueling like an expert, with several pirates at a time. He ran off and found Elizabeth.

"Where's the medallion?" he hissed.

"Wretch!" she screamed, trying to hit him. He grabbed her hand and looked at the thick bandage covering the slash she had received from Barbossa.

"Ah," he muttered. "Where is dear William?"

"Will!" she shrieked, running over to the hatchway, which he was trapped under by the huge mast.

Then Jack spotted Barbossa's pet monkey, with the medallion in hand, scurrying across the mast, to the _Pearl. _"Monkey!" Jack climbed onto the mast and crawled across. Marana reached out to stop him, but soon the monkey handed the medallion off to Barbossa.

"Why, thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome," smiled the pirate at his feet.

"Not you," contradicted Barbossa. "We named the monkey Jack. Gents, our hope is restored!" All the crew began cheering.

All of Jack's crew, and Marana and Elizabeth, were dragged aboard the _Pearl. _Twigg and Koehler, who were down in the cargo hold, used a pistol to ignite a stretch of gunpowder leading up to a stack of kegs and kegs of gunpowder.

A short while later…BOOM!


	18. Marooned

**Marooned**

Elizabeth and Marana had seen it all. They ran and starting attacking Barbossa. "You've got to stop it!" they screamed. He easily caught them by their wrists. He snarled at Elizabeth, "Welcome back, miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now you return the favor." He shoved the girls at his crew. Jack caught Marana and held her to him.

"Barbossa!" Everyone turned to watch Will climb up onto the railing. He jumped down and grabbed Jack's pistol from the deck and pointed it at Barbossa. "She goes free!"

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa stepped up to him.

"She goes free." He repeated.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid!" whispered jack earnestly. Marana pulled away from him.

"You can't…" he climbed back up onto the railing and stuck the pistol under his chin. "…I can."

"No!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Like that…" Jack whispered as he lowered his head.

"Who are you?" asked Barbossa.

Jack grabbed Marana by her hand and pulled her along with him. "No one, he's no one, a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed, lovely singing voice, though – eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner!" The blacksmith contradicted. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!"

Ragetti pointed at him. "He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us!"

Will put on a serious look. "On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!"

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said calmly.

"Elizabeth goes free!"

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Jack was pointing at himself. Will continued, "And Marana, she is not to be harmed, either."

"Will that be all?"

He thought a bit, "And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed," smiled Barbossa, showing his rotten brown teeth.

Soon later, The _Black Pearl _was anchored at a tiny desert island. A plank had been extended from the deck, and Marana and Elizabeth stood on the edge of it. Will fought his way through the group of pirates. "Barbossa, you lying scum! You swore they'd go free!"

Barbossa shot an ugly look at the blacksmith. "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy! I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where."

A long strip of cloth was forced into his mouth, and he was shoved further into the group. The captain looked out at Elizabeth. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?"

"Aye," they all agreed."

He reached out to the girl. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go." She had been wearing a dark maroon gown, which she took off and threw to him.

"Goes with your black heart," she remarked.

Then she and Marana stepped along the plank until they reached the very edge. Marana stole one last look at Jack, and then dove in. When she came back to the surface, Elizabeth fell in after her. The girls clutched each other's trembling hands. But then Jack was pushed onto the plank.

"I really had rather hoped we were past all this." he grinned. Barbossa took Jack by his shoulder.

"Jack…Jack…did you not notice? That be the same little island that we made you governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it." he drew his sword. "Off you go."

Jack sneered. "Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right." Barbossa realized. "Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward."

Jack looked down into the water. "Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman would give us three pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman, and shoot the ladies, and starve to death yourself." He threw the pistol, as well as Jack's sword and compass, overboard. He dove expertly into the water with a gentle splash.


	19. A Drunken Night

**A Drunken Night**

The trio staggered onto the sandy shore. Jack commented sadly, "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away on my ship."

The girls began walking, hand in hand, around the perimeter of the island.

"Marana, I know you are interested in Jack."

"What are you talking about?" Marana sounded a little scared.

Elizabeth's stare pierced some sense into her. "Come on, I saw Jack holding you back on the _Pearl_." she lowered her voice a bit. "You love him, don't you?"

Marana looked down at the sand. "I don't know. I might love him, but I don't know what love feels like." A tear rolled down her face. Elizabeth hugged her best friend gently, and the girls began walking again. They began to see their own footprints.

"It's really not all that big, isn't it?"

Marana gave Jack an ugly look. She took her friend's hand protectively. "If you're going to shoot us, please do so without delay." Jack sighed.

"I might point out that I have only one bullet, and therefore would only be able to shoot one of you two, but is there a problem between us, Miss Lark?" Elizabeth leaned down a little.

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship."

"We could use a ship." began Jack. "The fact is, I was going to _not _tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with, which now no one has, thanks to bloody stupid Will."

"Oh," muttered Elizabeth.

"Oh," imitated Jack.

Marana raised her head. "He still risked his life to save Elizabeth's, and yours and mine."

"Ah!" Jack walked away. Marana called after him.

"So we have to do something to rescue him!"

"Off you go, then. Let me know how that turns out." He waved them away.

Marana called angrily after him, "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then!"

Jack faced her. "To what point and purpose, young missy?" He looked at Elizabeth. "And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." He knocked on various trees and took four long strides.

Marana pressed on. "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not?"

"How did you escape last time?" asked Elizabeth.

Jack pushed them both up to a large palm tree and took a deep breath. "Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" He opened a trapdoor that lay covered in sand. He stepped down into the dusty cellar and came back up with three bottles of rum. "Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache. I came by and I was able to barter passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. You'll probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

"So that's it, then?" Marana's eyes were brimming with tears. "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?"

Jack did a little dance. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He pushed past them and walked back to the beach. Elizabeth raced after him.

"So, is there any truth to the other stories?"

"Truth?" said Jack. He pulled back his shirtsleeves to reveal the brand and tattoo on one arm, and a jagged scar shaped like a barracuda on the other. Then he pulled back his shirt to reveal two gunshot scars on his chest. Marana recoiled in disgust. "No truth at all." muttered Jack. He sat down and took a drink from one of the bottles. "We've still got a month, maybe more; keep a weather eye open for passing ships."

"And what about Will? We have to do something." The tide was coming in where the girls were standing. Jack rolled the two other bottles to them.

"You're absolutely right." He opened his bottle and raised it. "Here's luck to you, Will Turner, whatever that may be."

The girls sat down, Marana between Jack and Elizabeth. She took a sip from her bottle. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho." She had to admit that it wasn't too bad, but she felt slightly woozy after a few more sips, so she stopped drinking.

"What was that, Marana?" asked Jack.

"It's Miss Lark." she teased. "Nothing," she continued. "It's just a song Elizabeth and I learned as young girls when we actually thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

"Let's hear it." Marana opened her mouth to start singing, but Elizabeth cut in.

"No." she said.

Jack urged her, "Come on, we've got the time. Let's have it."

"No." said Elizabeth again. "I think I need a little more to drink."

"How much more?" Jack lifted the bottle to his lips. Beside him, Marana was singing softly,

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." Elizabeth stared at her disapprovingly, but Jack leaned over and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

"You have the loveliest voice, my Marana." she gave him a sweet smile. Then Elizabeth interjected,

"Marana, I would like a word with you in private." When the girls were safely hidden behind some palm trees, Elizabeth smiled. "I've got the perfect plan to get us rescued, since jack is too drunk to do anything." After quite a bit of whispering, the girls had the plan perfected.

Later that night, the girls and Jack had made a huge bonfire on the beach. They danced and sang in the moonlight, around the flickering flames. "We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs! Drink up, me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

"I love this song!" Jack grabbed Marana by her waist and spun her around. "Really bad eggs!" Then he collapsed on the ground, bringing both girls down with him. "When I get the _Pearl _back, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you will be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main." said Marana with a great amount of pride.

"Not just the Spanish Main, me love, the entire ocean, the entire world!" He held her to him. "Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is, what the _Black Pearl _really is, is freedom." Elizabeth leaned down on him as well, both girls faking their drunkenness.

"Jack," moaned Elizabeth, "It must be really terrible for you to be trapped no this island."

"Oh, yes," he replied. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, and the scenery has definitely improved."

"Mr. Sparrow," Marana fake-slurred.

"Mm-hmm?" he answered drunkenly.

""I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

He curled his mustache. "I know exactly what you mean, love." The girls lifted their bottles.

"To freedom," they declared.

"To the _Black Pearl_," Jack clinked bottles with both of them. He then gulped down the rest of his rum while the girls just fought back the urge to laugh. He collapsed on the sand, fast asleep.


	20. Rescue

**Rescue**

When Jack awoke the next morning, he smelled smoke. When he stood up, he saw half of the foliage burning, and the girls were fueling the fire with bottles of rum. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and they both ducked under the trees.

Jack waved his arms frantically. "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You've burned all the food! The shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone!" said a victorious Marana.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack slurred.

Elizabeth snapped at him, "One: because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two: that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?"

The girls sat down on the sand, rubbing the ashes from their singed skin and clothes. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow." stated Marana. "You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open, and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack stormed away angrily. Then he spotted the _Dauntless _moored not far away. "There'll be no living with Marana after this."

- - - - - - -

"But we've got to save Will!" protested Elizabeth to her father.

"No!" shouted Swann. "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death!" Marana joined in. She released herself from Julie's tight grasp and made her way up to Elizabeth's father.

Swann sighed. "The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so was his decision to engage in piracy, as well as Miss Lark."

Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore, "They did this to rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me!"

Jack stepped forward to face James Norrington, who stood behind the governor. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion, the _Pearl _was listing near the scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'd be able to make good time. Think about it: the _Black Pearl, _the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, right?"

James replied stiffly, "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

Marana urged as James began to walk up the stairs, "Commodore, we beg you, please do this."

Elizabeth took her friend's hand. "..For me…as a wedding gift." James stopped dead in his tracks.

Swann approached his daughter. "Elizabeth, are you accepting the commodore's proposal?" Julie looked sad.

"I am." replied Elizabeth, looking straight into James' eyes.

Jack gasped out, "A wedding, I love weddings, drinks all around!" Marana and James shot him disapproving looks. Then he held out his hands. "I know…clap him in irons, right?"

James stepped down and stood before the pirate captain. Marana took Jack's hand protectively. "Mr. Sparrow," James began lazily. "You will accompany Mr. Murtogg and Mr. Mulroy to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," smiled Jack as he and Marana were led to the helm.


	21. Take a Walk

**Take a Walk**

Jack and Marana sat with James in a rowboat among other rowboats full of soldiers. They were rowing towards the _Pearl, _moored at Isla de Muerta. James removed his compass from his eye and said lazily, "I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn into an ambush."

Jack rested his hand on the commodore's shoulder. "Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless _and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons, eh? What do you have to lose?"

James pushed Jack's hand off of his shoulder with his spyglass. "Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

Jack tapped him gently. "Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk to those aboard the _Dauntless_, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore."

When Jack sat back, Marana clasped his hand tightly. She whispered to him anxiously, "Are you sure this is going to work?" He smirked.

"If you want proof, you can come with me."

Soon, they were rowing in their own boat, down the tunnel that led to the caves. They each had their own oar. When they reached the group of Barbossa's boats, Jack pulled Marana to the side.

"Marana, love, if things don't go too well, I just want to say that you're incredibly beautiful and strong, and I definitely have feelings for you." They held each other in a tight hug before they crept into the caves.

The group of pirates was cheering, and Barbossa stood up on the same gold mound as before, only with Will over the chest instead of Elizabeth. The duo made their way through the group until they came up to Barbossa.

"Jack! Marana!" exclaimed Will.

"It's not possible," muttered Barbossa.

"Not probable." said Jack.

"Where's Elizabeth?" demanded Will.

Jack was halted as a large pirate held him and Marana in place by their shoulders. "She's safe, just like I promised, she'd all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised, and you get to die for her, just like you promised. So, we're all men of our word, really, except for Elizabeth, who is in fact a woman."

"Shut up!" shouted Barbossa. "You and your lass are next!" Jack put a protective arm around Marana's waist. He leaned over to cut Will's jugular and spill his blood into the chest.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," quipped Jack.

"No, I really think I do."

"Your funeral…"

Barbossa turned to Jack with annoyance. "Well, because-" He slapped the pirate's hands off of his and Marana's shoulders. He climbed up the mound and up to his former first mate. "…because the HMS _Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore, waiting for you."

The room erupted into worried muttering.

Jack began bargaining with Barbossa. "Just here me out, mate. You order your mates to row out to the _Dauntless _and they do what they do best. Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt. There you are with two ships, the makings of your very own fleet. Of course, you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_? Name me captain. I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

Barbossa looked at Will. "I suppose, in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp!"

"No, no, no, by all means, kill the whelp, just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment." He picked up a handful of coins from the chest, as did Marana. "For instance, after you've killed Norrington's men, every last one." They dropped all but two of the coins back in. The ones that weren't dropped were slipped up into Jack's wristband and Marana's sleeve.

Will suddenly spat out, "You've been planning this from the beginning, ever since you learned my name!"

"Yeah."

Barbossa cut in. "I want fifty percent of your plunder,"

"Fifteen,"

"Forty,"

"Twenty-five," then he said, "I'll buy you the hat, a really big one, Commodore."

Barbossa smiled. "We have an accord." he shook Jack's hand.

"All hands to the boats!" shouted Jack. Then he caught Barbossa's disapproving look and said, "Apologies, you give the orders."

"Gents," Barbossa said wickedly. "Take a walk."

"Not to the boast?" inquired Jack in confusion.

Barbossa just smiled evilly at him.


	22. Cave Duel

**Cave Duel**

"I must admit, Jack," said Barbossa as he leaned back against the golden mound, "I thought I had you figured, but it turns out you're a hard man to predict."

Jack threw down the statuette he was holding. "Me, I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly. It's the honest one's you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…stupid." He grabbed a sword from a pirate, tossed it to Will, tossed the pirate's other sword to Marana, and drew his own. Jack started fighting with Barbossa, and Marana was fighting with another pirate. Will got the bonds on his hands cut, so he could use both arms.

After a while, Barbossa cornered Jack. "You're off the edge of the map, mate." he snarled. "Here there be monsters." He shoved Jack away. Marana caught him and helped him regain his footing before they both went back to fighting.

Then Marana saw something horrible. Barbossa threw down his sword and breathed, "You can't beat me Jack." Then Jack drove his sword into the man's stomach. Marana smiled. Suddenly, Barbossa sighed, pulled out the sword, and impaled Jack right in the middle of his chest. Marana's smile turned watery, and she burst into tears. She ran over to Jack, except when she got there, he had staggered back into the moonlight to reveal his skeletal form. She also turned skeletal. They both looked back at Barbossa.

Jack took the medallion out of his wristband and flipped it between his fingers. "I couldn't resist, mate." He pulled the sword out of his chest as Barbossa started swinging at him again. Marana jumped out of the way as their swords almost collided with her throat. They dodged in and out of the patches of moonlight and shadows, until Barbossa fell back onto a mound of treasure.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow? Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and the trumpets sound?"

"Or you could surrender." They began fighting again, jumping from the mound of treasure to the ground, swinging at each other. Then Jack started running towards the stone chest.

"Arr!" Barbossa chased after him.

Meanwhile, Will had been knocked into a pool of water. A pirate stood over him, about to kill him. "I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain!" the pirate declared.

Then the pirate was knocked to the ground with an ornate gold curtain rod. Elizabeth stood over him, wearing sailor's clothes. "Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset."

She helped Will up and then looked over at Jack and Marana, in their skeletal forms, fighting with Barbossa. "Whose sides are Jack and Marana on?" she asked bitterly.

"At the moment?" said Will.

Elizabeth knocked another pirate to the ground with the rod. Then she and Will shoved the three pirates into a line. Together, they drove the rod through all three of them. Since they were in the moonlight, Will lit a grenade and shoved it into the chest of the middle pirate. They pushed them out of the moonlight. In a matter of a few seconds, the three pirates were blown to pieces.

When Jack saw the explosion, he slit his palm and threw his bloody coin to Marana, who stood over the stone chest. She and Will both held their coins over the chest. Barbossa pulled out his pistol and aimed at her.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot, and Marana gasped. But the shot had not come from Barbossa…


	23. A Pirate's Life for Me

**He's a Pirate**

Jack was the one with the smoking pistol.

Barbossa smirked. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it," said Marana from atop the mound. At the same moment, she and Will dropped the coins into the chest. Barbossa, realizing that he had been shot, opened his jacket. His chest was oozing blood. He gasped slightly.

"I feel…cold." Then he dropped dead. At that moment, Jack and Marana ran to each other, catching the other in an incredibly tight embrace. Both were muttering, "I'm so glad you're safe." When Jack finally decided to let go, he said quietly,

"Come with me, love."

He pulled her behind another mound. Before either could say a word, Jack pulled Marana to him and kissed her. She held him tightly by his shoulders and kissed him back. She just wanted to freeze time like that, with her in Jack's arms. They separated after a while.

Once they wore off the shock from their first kiss, Jack began picking through the various piled of treasure. He placed a crown on his head and a string of rubies around Marana's neck. They walked back to Will, who stared desperately after Elizabeth, who was walking away. Jack tapped him on the shoulder.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, well, that was it. Now, if you'd be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop Marana and me off my ship."

The group was soon rowing back to the bay. Jack, realizing that the _Pearl _was gone, looked down and grasped Marana's hand. Elizabeth explained how it had left. When she had finished, Marana leaned against him, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Jack."

He looked back out at the bay. "They done what's right by them…can't expect more than that."

- - - - - - -

The clerk held a scroll out before him. "Jack Sparrow…" Drumbeats sounded throughout the fort.

From Marana's place on a stone platform, accompanied by Swann, Elizabeth, James, and Julie, and from Jack's place on the gallows, they both muttered, "Captain…Captain Jack Sparrow."

The clerk continued, "Be it known that you have been charged, tried, and convicted for your willful commission of crimes against the crown…said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature…the most egregious of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling…"

"This is wrong," said Marana. Swann just glanced at her.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law, as are we all." Julie took her hand.

The clerk read on, "…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes, you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Will approached the group on the stone platform. "Governor Swann, Julie, Marana, Commodore…" Then he lowered his voice a tiny bit. "…Elizabeth…I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." Then, leaving Elizabeth in her shock, he started walking towards the gallows.

The drumbeats quickened. The hangman placed the noose around Jack's neck. James saw commotion in the crowd, and began to walk towards them, but then Marana had an idea. "I…can't…breathe." She collapsed on the ground. Julie and James bent down to help her. When she shot back up, the trapdoor was pulled to execute Jack.

But Jack didn't die.

Will had thrown a sword onto the door, so that Jack could stand on it. He was up on top, dueling with the hangman. With no time to lose, Marana grabbed a sword from a nearby soldier and darted up the stairs of the gallows. She sliced the rope that held Jack up, and he fell to the ground. Will shoved the hangman into the dust. He and Marana jumped down and took one end of the rope that Jack tossed to them. They tripped numerous soldiers until they were cornered. Jack held Marana around her waist with one arm. James stepped forward, followed by Swann. Marana and Will both had the swords out.

James spoke to Will in a cool voice; "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt…but not from you…or you." he looked at Marana.

Swann glared at the blacksmith. "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency, and this is how you thank me, by throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" declared Marana as she and Will dropped their swords.

Will spoke proudly, "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

James' sword was on Will' shoulder. "You forget your place, Turner."

"It's right here…between you and Jack…and Marana."

Elizabeth took Will's hand. "As is mine." she said proudly.

Swann ordered the soldiers, "Lower you weapons. For goodness' sake, put them down!"

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" asked James to Elizabeth.

"It is." she answered.

Jack walked up to Swann. "Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh…spiritually…ecumenically…grammatically." he approached the commodore. "I want you know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." He walked up to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth…it would never have worked out between us, darling. I'm sorry." He took Marana's hands. "Marana…I love you." she gasped as he went over to Will. "Will…nice hat."

Then he jumped up onto the battlements. "Friends…" he gave Marana a quick smile. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. "He tripped backwards and fell over into the ocean. As he splashed into the water, Marana's eyes let go of a few tears. Elizabeth stepped closer and hugged her. Marana didn't know what happened next. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled away from the fort by Julie. She glanced back and saw Will and Elizabeth, sharing their first kiss.

Julie looked at her sister, but she was staring into space, probably thinking about what it would be like to share another adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow.


End file.
